Deleted Files Before Seeding?
'Deleted files before seeding? Read this.' Sometimes an user deletes his/her files before completely seeding them back.And a lot of new users seem to have this same problem.That's why I thought writing a guide about this should be helpful.So, let's start by the most important rule: you're expected to seed back everything you download.For further information, I'd recommend you to take a read on:There are many reasons that make an user to delete the downloaded files:*"Nobody was downloading anything from me (0 leechers)". Read the SP FAQ. *"My computer crashed". Keep reading this guide. *"There were so few leechers that I was getting 0KB/s of upload speed". Read the SP FAQ. *"Do I have to seed back?". Read the rules. *"It was so small that I though deleting it wouldn't matter". Redownload it and read the SP FAQ. And remember you're expected to seed back everything you download. *"But I only deleted one file and it's a H&R. Do I have to go through all of this pain?". If it's just one, then fine. If there are more of them, you might end up with a warning, read the FAQ. And if you want to be one of the nice guys, keep reading and fix this guide. And so on... No matter what caused the deletion, it's gonna result the same. And if you somehow still have the unpacked image file, there's no way you can repack it and make the CRC same as the original. There are a few possible solutions for this problem, so let's start by the easiest: *If you deleted the files because they were just too small and you didn't know it wouldn't matter, just redownload them. Small downloads won't affect your global ratio that much, so you can seed it back twice without having to worry about a leech-warning. *If you deleted the files but the torrent is eligible for SP, just redownload it. That's a great opportunity to take advantage of the SP mod, because after reaching the full cost, your individual ratio will become 1.000 and the uploaded (in this case, doubled, because you have downloaded it twice) amount will be added to your global ratio. For example, if you downloaded a torrent X which has 100MB and deleted it, when you redownload it, there's going to be 200MB downloaded against 0MB uploaded. After reaching the SP cost for the torrent X (remember that now the SP cost will be recalculated and therefore will be higher, so you're going to have to wait more than users who downloaded it only once, fair enough), this torrent will reach an individual ratio of 1.000 and those 200MB of uploaded data will be added to your global stats. *If you deleted the files and they are big (1GB or more), you can try to download the same relese from another tracker. I personally don't like this idea, because in BlackCats you're always helping somebody and in most of cases, redownloading a torrent from BlackCats will help the seeder who needs to upload to get his ratio up. Anyway, if you want, compare the torrent names, file lists, sizes and if everything matches, you can download this torrent and only seed it back in BlackCats. *If you got here, it means none of the solutions above work for you. Also means you have a big problem. If you deleted a big torrent, it's not eligible for SP and you can't find the same torrent in other trackers (i.e. BlackCats release only), there's only one solution left: data recovery. Before we start talking about the programs, there's one thing that must be known: everytime you delete files from your HDD, they stay there "waiting" to be either recovered or overwritten. If you downloaded a file and then erase it, there's a good chance that you can recover your files IF they are not overwritten already. So, if you had many HDD activities before the deletion, probably you won't be able to recover much data. By knowing this, a recovery program is still a good solution, once the torrents are divided in multi-rar files, there's a chance that you can recover some of those files and therefore not have to redownload the whole torrent. I am going to recommend three recovery programs: ZAR (Zero Assumption Recovery), Easy Recovery Professional and GetDataBack. All programs are pretty good and easy-to-use. So, what you have to do basically is to scan your HDD and choose what files to recover. I strongly suggest you to recover the files to other HDD, so you can always try to recover them if something goes wrong. Well, I guess that's all.